The Glass Rose
by brokendownpalace
Summary: Another love story, ya know... I changed a bit of chapter seven, it doesnt make much difference, but it's cuter! i hope you like it!
1. Default Chapter

Harry bent over and spread the blanket on the grass. A cool breeze swept through the air as he checked his watch to see what time it was. Ginny would be down in a matter of minutes. He lit the candles he had brought down. Two minutes left. He paced around, for a while, where was she? One minute. Thirty seconds, ten, and sure enough, there was Ginny, coming down the stairs, leading the Hermione, who was blindfolded. Harry made his way over to her and took the young girl she was leading. "Thanks Gin." He said winking at her. Ginny gave him a thumb up as she ran up back to the castle. "Harry? Can you please explain to me why I'm blindfolded?" Harry took her hand and guided her to where he had the blanked laid out. "Seriously, Harry, what's going on?" "Shhh. You'll see in a second." He let go of her hand and walked behind her. He untied the blindfold from around her eyes and she gasped. She looked at the blanket and the candles, and the group of red roses sitting in the middle. "Happy Anniversary." He whispered in her ear. Hermione turned around and looked at him. "It's beautiful." She said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. Harry bent down and kissed her cheek. "Come and sit." He said, sitting on the blanket. Hermione sat in between his knees and he put his arms around her. The two looked up at the stars. "I can't believe it's already been a year." She said to him. "I can, it's been great." He said. A smile spread across her face. Harry kissed her neck gently. "Are you trying to seduce me?" She asked curiously. "Uh Huh. Is it working?" "Uh huh." Hermione turned around and kissed him. She couldn't believe it. She had been seeing Harry for a year now. He had dumped Cho, for her. Wow. They kissed each other for a while, when Harry pulled away. "One more surprise. Come here." He said, pulling her towards him. He put the blind fold back on and led her to the side of the lake. He pulled up a little boat he had strategically placed at the little dock and helped her in. He rowed the boat to the middle of the lake. "You can take the blindfold off again." Hermione took of the velvet blindfold and looked at where she was. The stars were clearer, and she could see all the animals and sea creatures under the glassy water. She was breath taken. She took one look at Harry, and kissed him. He brought her closer and she was soon sitting on the same bench as him. He pulled away and looked at her. The moonlight reflected off her porcelain skin, and her eyes shimmered from the reflection of the stars. "I love you Hermione." A big smile came across her face and she kissed him again. The two stretched out in the bottom of the boat, Hermione wrapped in Harry's arms. They sat together in silence for a while. "You're so beautiful." He said to her. "You're not so bad yourself." She grinned at him. He bent down and kissed her one last time before saying, "Come on, we had better get back in there." Harry rowed them back to shore and Hermione climbed out. She noticed the blanket and the candles were gone. The roses lay on the grass and Hermione picked them up. Harry tied the boat back up and took Hermione's hand. "Come under here." he said, pulling the invisibility cloak over their heads. He got out the map and pointed his want to it. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." A picture of the castle appeared before him. Snape was in his office. Filch was on the third floor, Mrs. Norris on the fifth, Peeves was in the Transfiguration department and MacGonagall was on second. All else was clear. The two walked through the castle quietly, Harry checking the map every now and again to make sure they were okay to carry on. Once the two passed the painting (Fizzing Whizbees) into the common room, they took off the cloak. They flopped on the couch together, and Hermione laid her head down on Harry's knees.  
  
"Thank you for tonight, it was wonderful." She said.  
  
"Anytime." He replied. The two sat in silence for a while longer,  
staring into the fire. "Rite, I'm going to bed." She said getting up.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning."  
  
She bent down and kissed Harry one last time before she went upstairs. When she got to her room, Hermione crept quietly over to her bed as not to wake anyone up. She put the flowers in a crystal vase, changed, and fell asleep with a big smile on her face. 


	2. The First Run in

"Well, you two certainly had fun last night huh?" Ginny said, looking at Hermione and Harry. The two had hickies and bite marks leftover from the previous night.  
"Damn, I thought I got them all," Harry said. "Can't you do something Gin?" Ginny eyes the two of them carefully.  
"No sorry mate," she said regretfully. "Hermione, you can use my powder if you want." Ginny handed her the small compact from inside her robes. Hermione gave her friend a grin of thanks.  
"Come on you." She said to Harry, taking his hand.  
"I'll see you in Divination." He said to Ron as he got up and left the entrance hall. Hermione marched him up to the second floor and to the familiar doors, leading to the girl's lavatory, where they had made the Polyjuice potion in year two. Hermione walked over to a mirror and expertly covered all of the marks on her neck.  
"You realize I'm not putting any of that on right?" Harry said with a cocky grin on his face.  
"Oh yes you are!" Hermione responded. "We can't go around looking like we've been attacked by vampires all day."  
"I don't know about you, but I'm rather proud of mine." Harry said, examining his neck in the mirror.  
"You're putting it on."  
"No I'm not."  
"Yes you are."  
"Nope."  
"Yes."  
"What are you going to do, jinx me?" He asked, with the same cocky smile he had on a minute ago.  
"No. I'll never kiss you again." She said.  
"You couldn't do it."  
"Oh, couldn't I?" Harry saw the look of determination in her eyes, and tilted his head to the side, a rather grumpy expression on his face. Hermione walked over to him, got onto her tip toes, and started covering his neck with the powder Ginny had lent her. After a couple of minutes, Hermione closed the little case and put it in her robe pockets.  
"Done." She said. Harry looked in the mirror and a little frown came on his face.  
"I can't believe I let you do this. He caught Hermione around the waist, and came down to kiss her, but she wriggled out.  
"Foul play!" Harry yelled indignantly. "Like I said, never again..." She said as she backed out the door. Harry made his way to the hot tower room. Divination was one of his least favorite subjects. He climbed up the ladder, and shut the trap door behind him. He heard Professor Trelawney's misty voice say, "Rite on Time Mr. Potter, as I saw it in my crystal ball yesterday." Harry rolled his eyes as he made his way over to where Ron was sitting. He threw down his bag and sat on the cushion.  
"Right class, we will be continuing with our dream interpretation today, carry on from where you left off yesterday." The whole class doubled up, and the pairs began discussing their latest dreams.  
"So, I'm guessing everything went well last night? You looked like you were attacked by vampires earlier this morning."  
"All went well. Accept I have to wear," Harry lowered his voice, "powder until the marks are gone."  
"You have to wear makeup!" Ron exclaimed in a hushed voice.  
"Yes." Harry said with a disgruntled look on his face.  
"Why?" Ron asked.  
"She says so. For the love of God Ron, stop laughing so hard, she'll come over!" Ron's face was bright red, and he was trying his hardest to stop the tears rolling down his face. Sure enough, Trelawney made her way slowly over to him.  
"Quick, look busy, make something up." Harry told Ron.  
"I went yesterday, your turn." Ron replied. Trelawney was two feet away now...  
"...and then a giant purple mushroom with pink socks started chasing me around the dorm room." Harry said quickly. Trelawney was now looking at Harry as though she was about to break into tears.  
"Oh my dear boy!" she cried. "Something awful will happen in a fortnight that you will regret deeply!" She turned on her heels and flopped into the big armchair by the fireplace. For the rest of the class, Ron and Harry played intense games of x's and o's. The bell rang, and the two set of for their next classes. Potions was next, down in the dungeons, with Snape. His least favorite class with his least favorite teacher.  
"If we want to get there on time, we had better run." Harry said through the crowd of people to Ron. He didn't want points taken from Gryffindor for being late. The two broke out in a run. They were almost there when Harry ran into a girl, causing her to drop all her books. Harry spun around to apologize, but was caught in mid sentence. It was Cho. The girl he had left for Hermione. "Shit." Harry thought to himself. He bent down and started picking up her books and parchment.  
"I'll meet you there Ron." He said, Ron looking at him with a worried look on his face.  
"Hi." She said timidly after a few moments.  
"Hi."  
"So, how are you?" Cho asked, giving him a quick glance.  
"I'm alright. Yourself?" He didn't know what else to say.  
"Fine. How's Hermione?" Harry stopped in mid air and winced. This was awkward.  
"She's good. Listen, sorry Cho, I have to go, I'll see you later." He said as he ran off. She watched him burst through the doors of the classroom.  
"Ah, Mr. Potter, so nice of you to join us," Snape drawled out as Harry took his seat. "10 points from Gryffindor for your tardiness. As I was saying before, you will be continuing with your pain-less potion today, take out your supplies and carry on." The class obediently took out their supplies and began chopping and slicing.  
"Where were you?" Hermione asked curiously.  
"Oh, I ran into Cho in the hall, and I helped her pick up her books."  
"That's odd." Hermione said.  
"Why do you say that?" Ron asked.  
"Well, this is the only classroom on this floor right?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Well, Cho dropped potions last year. I was just wondering why she would be down here." The three were silent for the rest of class. When the bell rang for the next class (Transfiguration) Hermione raced off without them.  
"Lovely of her to wait for us." Ron said sarcastically.  
"Oh, come on Ron, if we hauled as like she did, we would never be late." Hermione raced down the halls and up the stairs. She reached there 5 minutes before schedule. Just then, a long, drawled out voice called to her.  
"Granger? Without Potter? It's a conspiracy lads!!" Draco exclaimed. "Have you dumped him, or the other way around?"  
"Malfoy? Have you ever tried to have a civilized conversation? With anybody?" This took him aback. The doors of the classroom opened and Professor McGonagall let the students in. Hermione took her usual seat at the front of the classroom, while Draco and his cronies took their seats at the back.  
"Lads, I believe she is even more beautiful when she's angry." Draco said to Crabbe and Goyle. The two looked at each other and laughed.  
"You two have something to say about it?" He asked angrily. The two stopped as soon as he spoke. Just then, Harry and Ron came running into the room, out of breath, and thirty seconds before the bell rang. They took their seats and Professor McGonagall began talking. Transfiguration finished after a lesson of how to change your hands into feet (quite an interesting lesson). They stopped for lunch, and that was just as un- eventful. That night though, Harry had something to look forward to. Quidditch practice. Dumbledore had let him back on the Gryffindor team last year after Umbridge left. The rest of the day passed by slowly. At the end of the day, the three of them went to the common room and got changed. Harry and Ron into their Quidditch robes and Hermione into a pair of jeans and a burgundy sweater. The three walked down to the pitch together, Hermione and Harry hand in hand. They walked out onto the open courtyard and down to the pitch. Harry gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek as he and Ron mounted their brooms.  
"I got one off of you." He said as he flew off. Hermione stood, watching Harry fly around. She could see a group of Slytherin's at the other end of the pitch, Draco in the centre of them. Pansy Parkinson was making a fool of herself, as usual, trying her best to flirt with him. Hermione's attention went back to what Harry was doing. Angelina was spitting orders at all of them as she zoomed around the field. From the other end of the field, Draco was looking at Hermione and thinking to himself,  
"God she's beautiful." 


	3. 40 Minutes Late

"So, we're meeting in the great hall tonight then?" Hermione asked Harry as the two walked down the corridor.  
"Yes, 6:00 tonight." He replied, looking down at her.  
"I can't wait." Hermione finished, leaning up to kiss him. Her lips brushed his softly before they separated in their own directions. The two were going to spend the evening together, being as Ron was busy that night. Hermione walked back to the dorm room, while Harry made his way down to the pitch for practice. Harry mounted his broom and flew around the pitch for a while, until Angelina and the rest of the team walked out on the pitch. "Where's Hermione?" Ron asked, catching up to Harry. "She had an essay due for Muggle Studies. I'm going to meet her at 6:00 in the Great Hall." Angelina walked out onto the pitch and screamed up at them, "NO TIME FOR IDOL CHATTER BOYS! HAUL ASS AND GET DOWN HERE!!!" The two boys flew down while Angelina made her usual pre-practice speech. Not soon after, they were all up and flying around. Overall, practice went well. Ron saved most of the Quaffles that came his way, and as soon as Angelina let the snitch go, Harry caught it. At 5:30, Angelina set them free and Harry ran up to shower before his date with Hermione. He changed and was on his way down when he heard a familiar voice calling him. "Harry! Harry!" It was Cho. Harry turned around. "Harry, will you help me with something? It's about Quidditch. I need the Seeker's point of view of what it's like on the field." Harry looked at his watch. He had ten minutes. "Ya, sure, but it has to be fast." "Of course." She replied nodding. The two stopped in the hallway and sat down.  
  
Hermione was down in the Great Hall, waiting for Harry. Where was he? He was always five minutes early for their dates. She sat down on the stairs and waited. 10 minutes passed. No Harry. 15 minutes passed. No Harry. After a half hour, Hermione got fed up and went back up to the common room. If he had been injured, she would have known. Ron would have come to find her. What the hell was he doing?  
  
Harry was still sitting in the hall with Cho. Time had slipped away with him. He was getting into another topic with Cho when Ron came around the corner. "Uh... Harry?" Ron asked. "Yea mate?" "Aren't you supposed to be out with... uh...Hermione right now?" Harry checked his watch and saw he was 40 minutes late. "SHIT!" He yelled out loud as he got up. Harry raced up the stairs to the common room. What the hell was he thinking? How could he let the time slip past him like that? He finally reached the room, said the password and walked in. There was Hermione, sitting on the couch, her hands in her lap. "Nice to see you sweetheart. Good to see you. I missed you when you didn't show up FOR THE DATE YOU PLANNED!!!" She finished with a yell. "Hermione, I'm sorry..." "I should certainly hope so." She said, cutting in. "I was helping Cho..." "Imagine m surprise." She cut in again, coolly. "What is that supposed to mean?" "Never mind, its fine." "Well, do you want to go now then?" He asked. "Sorry, I don't feel like going out tonight. Why don't you go find Cho and help finish what was obviously more important than meeting me?" "Not everything's about you Hermione." He replied angrily. "I didn't say it was, Harry", she said with contempt, "But it would be nice of you to take the time to tell me you can't make it for a date because you are helping your ex-girlfriend with something." She said as she stormed up the stairs. "Hermione!" he called after her, but she didn't listen. Harry flopped down on the couch. She was right, as usual. He shouldn't have done that for Cho. He could have done it later. But he had dumped her; he wanted to make sure they stayed friends. Was that worth blowouts like this with Hermione though?  
  
Saturday morning rolled around and Hermione was no where to be seen. Harry walked down to the hall, still in the jeans and t-shirt he was in last night. She wasn't there either. He took a seat beside Ron. "Have you seen her?" Harry asked, grabbing a piece of toast. "Yes." Ron answered, still half asleep. "Well, where'd she go?" He asked, more attentively. "Where she goes when she's pissed at you, but knows you'll find her." Ron finished before taking a chug of pumpkin juice. Harry clapped him on the shoulder and ran out the big doors. He made his way over to a specific willow tree, and sure enough, there she was. "Hi." He said quietly, sitting down in front of her. "Hi." She replied, even more quiet. "I'm sorry about last night. I am a rat bastard, and I should be shot." Harry said. "I wouldn't go that far," Hermione said. "You're too cute to kill off." Harry grinned and took her hand. "Never again?" He asked, looking into her eyes. "Never again." She agreed. Harry leant over and kissed her. She kissed him back, and soon the two were lying together looking at the clouds. The two were together peacefully for a while, and then, he showed up. "Awww. Look at the cute couple. Makes me sick." Draco said, looking down at the two of them. "Bugger off Draco." Harry said. "Oooo. I'm scared Potter. What are you going to do? Get your girlfriend to jinx me. You're incapable of doing it yourself." "Yes and if I have to, I will Malfoy, so as he said, bugger off." "Again, I am quivering with fright." "So many girls think you're good looking Draco. Personally, I think you look better as a ferret bouncing down the hall." Hermione said, a grin coming up inside of her. Draco shot the two of them a dirty glance and walked off. The two went to find Ron, and the three spent the rest of the weekend together. 


	4. The Forbidden Kiss

That week went well. Harry and Hermione had made up, Ron was getting better at his keeper duties, and Harry wasn't failing potions. Little did he know, Professor Trelawney was right, this Thursday was a day he was going to regret.  
  
It started out normally. Harry and Ron woke up, got changed and met Hermione downstairs in the common room. But you don't need to know what happened that day. It was the same as usual, classes, lunch, classes. But that's not important. What is important is what happened that night. Harry and Ron went down to dinner first; Hermione had to go to the library for a moment. The boys took their usual seats, and they saved Hermione's. They loaded their plates and began to eat. Not soon after, Harry received a tap on the shoulder. He turned around, and there was Cho. "Can I talk to you Harry? Alone." She asked. Harry got up and followed her to the great hall. "What is it Cho?" He asked. "Harry, I need to ask you something." "Alright, what is it? Is it about the Quidditch thing? Because I answered..." And before Harry could finish, Cho threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Just then, Hermione came down the stairs. "Harry?" She asked, shocked. Harry threw Cho off of him. "What the hell are you doing?!?" He yelled at her. But before he could talk to Hermione, she had turned around and started running down the hall, sobbing. "HERMIONE WAIT!" Harry called after her, but she kept on running. Harry chased after her. She raced up to the common room, him not that far behind. She zoomed up to the girl's dormitories. She flung herself onto her bed and started sobbing into her pillow. Downstairs, Harry was calling to her. "Hermione! HERMIONE!" He screamed, but she did not answer. He started to run up the stairs, but the same thing happened to him as it had to Ron last year. The stairs turned into a huge slide and he slid back down to the common room. He stood there, his knees bleeding from the fall, screaming up at her. "Hermione! Let me explain!" But there was still no answer. Harry heard two students come in. It was Lavender and Pavarti. They looked at Harry and walked up the stairs. About ten minutes later, they came down the stairs and gave him the filthiest look they could muster. They walked out of the room quickly, and within another ten minutes, they were back with Ginny and a first year following them. They all gave him another filthy look and walked up the stairs. Ginny walked straight over to the bed where Hermione was laying, face down in her pillow, sobbing. "Tell me what happened Hermione luv." She said, soothingly. "I...I...walked...d-d-down to the great hall and...and...he was k-k-kissing h-h-her." She said in between cries. "Who was he kissing?" She asked patting Hermione's back. "Cho!" She managed to choke out before she started to cry again. The three cursed him and began to sooth her with words, and patting her back. "He's downstairs. Do you think you may want to listen to him? It may have been a mistake." Ginny asked. Hermione sat up. "You have to prove to him you're strong. We'll be up here, waiting for you if you decide to come up again." "I need to talk to him. You're right Gin." Hermione said, wiping the tears from her face. The four other girls all gave Hermione a hug before she went down the stairs. There he was, waiting for her, Ron right beside him. He saw her come down the stairs and got up. "Hermione, let me explain..." "I saw you kissing another girl. What is there to explain." "I didn't want that kiss..."  
  
"Don't tell me you didn't want it." "Listen Hermione, please, let me explain..." YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME!" She screamed. "If you loved me then why did you kiss someone else?" "I told you, I didn't want that kiss..." "Like Hell! If you didn't still like her, then why would you ditch me for her huh? Why would you let her get close enough to kiss you? Why didn't you pull away when she reached for you?" "It happened to quickly for me to stop it Hermione!" Harry yelled back. "Bull shit Harry. You've wanted her from the start; I was just too love sick to see it." Harry could feel the anger rising in him. "I thought you were a person, a good wizard, but obviously not..." "AT LEAST IM A REAL WIZARD!" He screamed at her. Ron's mouth opened as he gaped at Harry. As soon as he said it, he had regretted it though. Hermione's eyes welled up with tears again. "Well, I know where that leaves us then." She said. "Hermione, I didn't mean that. It just came out." Harry said reaching for her. "Why did you say it if you didn't mean it?" She said, as she ran up the stairs.  
  
Harry flopped on the couch beside Ron. "Did I just say that?" Harry asked him in disbelief. "Yea you did you bloody pratt!" Ron said. They sat in silence for a few moments when Pavarti, Lavender, Ginny and the first year student came downstairs, all with red cheeks and fire in their eyes. "First, you're forty minutes late for your date, then, you kiss another girl and then you call her a MOODBLOOD!" Ginny screamed as she came down. The four girls look like they didn't want anything more than to sac him right then and there. They gathered around him. First Ginny, then Lavender, then Pavarti took turns slapping him across the face once. The first year was to short to reach, so she lifted her foot and wailed him in the shin with her heavy boots. Harry cursed with pain as the four of them left to Hermione again. Now it was just Ron and Harry. "I suppose you want to kick me and all." Harry said. There was already a bruise forming on his left shin. "No, but you're a bloody idiot Harry." 


	5. Detention with Draco

The next few weeks were horrible for Harry. He couldn't walk down the hall without receiving a dirty glance from every one of the female population, even Slytherin. Hermione wasn't talking to him. She had even burst into tears at the sight of him for the first few days. But now, there was nothing. He was miserable. Even most of the males weren't talking to him. One time a Quidditch practice, he was sure Angelina had taken the bat from one of the beaters and pelted the bludger towards him. He deserved it though.  
  
The most peculiar thing happened in potions that Thursday. They were all in potions and Professor Snape was talking about where to find a mimbo (for a new potion.) "This gem can be found only in the sap from a maple tree..." He said when Hermione raised her hand. "Professor?" She called. "A mimbo can also be found in the roots the maple tree..." "No they can not Miss. Granger. Do not interrupt my class." "But sir, it says right here..." She showed him the page in her text book. Mimbo's can be found in the sap of a maple tree and in its roots... "Is that all Ms. Granger?" He asked with anger in his voice. "Yes thank you." She said as she smiled to him. "You bloody idiot." She mumbled under her breath, a little too loudly. "What was that Miss. Granger?" "Nothing sir." She replied. "What did you call me?" He asked again. "I called you a bloody idiot sir." She said, staring into her book. "Right, detention." Hermione's facial expression didn't change. "Fine." She said. "With Mr. Filtch." "Fine." She said again, not moving. "MISS GRANGER GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!" "FINE!" she screamed, gathering her books. She slammed the door shut and walked out to the courtyard. Did she just do that? Call one of her teachers a bloody idiot? She felt better though.  
  
Hermione was not looking forward to detention with Filtch. But little did she know, she would not be alone. Hermione reached Filtch's office, and who else was standing there but Draco Malfoy himself. Hermione rolled her eyes and made her way over. Surprisingly enough, he didn't say anything. The two stood silently, waiting for the caretaker to show up. Five minutes later, he turned around the corner. "Right you two. You get to help me polish the silverware today..." But just as he was about to continue, Neville Longbottom cane skidding around the corner. "Mr. Filtch! Mr. Filtch! Peeves is playing pin the tail on Mrs. Norris!" Mr. Filtch turned bright red as he turned to the two of them. "You two stay here." He ordered, locking them in his office.  
  
Hermione sat down on the floor, Draco on the other side of the room. They sat in silence for a while, and then, surprisingly enough, Draco spoke first. "I never hated you you know." He said to her. "Then what was the entire moodblood thing about?" "Well, I'm a prat aren't I? I didn't know how to tell you I liked you." This took Hermione by surprise. "I don't think you're better looking as a ferret. If that makes it any better." They both chuckled. "So, do you want to make a truce then?" Draco asked her. "Alright then." She responded. Draco got up and moved right in front of her. "So, you like me then?" She asked in disbelief.  
"Yes." Draco said. The two were silent for a while.  
"So, you know what I'm here for. Why are you here?" She asked him.  
"Hanging a first year from the flag pole by his underwear." He said casually. Hermione let out a full laugh, the first one she had in weeks. Draco grinned at the thought of making her smile.  
"That's better. Haven't seen you smile in weeks. You were normally all laughs when you were with Harry." That smile faded. "Sorry." He apologized quickly.  
"Don't worry about it; it's done with the two of us now."  
"Ah, he was a prat anyway." Draco said. Another grin came across her face and Draco felt better. He reached into his robes and dug out a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans.  
"Do you want some?" He asked her, offering the box to her. She took a few and popped one into her mouth. Draco did the same.  
"Ooo, cinnamon." She said.  
"Bleh, earthworm." He said, spitting his out. Hermione laughed again. The two sat together, crossed legged on the floor, talking about any particular subject that came their way. They talked about Quidditch, classes, and what each did on their summer holidays. Before they knew it, two hours had passed. Filtch finally came back and let them out.  
"You two got out of it this time, but next time..." and he went on about how he was going to wring their necks, and tie them tie them to a tree if they ever got in trouble again.  
"Do, you want me to walk you back to the common room then?" He asked her.  
"Please do." The two set off down the hall, still talking to one another. They took their time getting there. When they reached the portrait of the fat lady, Hermione was just about to say thank you when Draco cut in.  
"The next Hogsmead trip is next weekend. Do you want to go together?" He managed to get out in one breath. Hermione felt her cheeks go red.  
"If you don't want to, that's fine, I understand..."  
"No! No, I do want to go with you!" She said. Draco broke out in a huge smile.  
"Okay then. I'll pick you up here, on Saturday morning."  
"Thank you. I had fun this afternoon." She said to him.  
"As did I." He replied. "I'll see you in Potions tomorrow morning then?'  
"Yes, see you then." Hermione watched Draco walk off, and then went into the common room, a big smile on her face. There were Ron and Harry, sitting on the sofa in front of the fire.  
You look awfully happy after detention with dirtbag," Ron said. "What happened, did he turn into a toad?"  
"No, he asked me out." The two boys laughed.  
"How did you decline? Did you slap him again? Or did you nail his socks to the bulletin board?"  
"Actually, I said yes."  
"But Hermione! It's MALFOY!!!" The two said in unison.  
"Well thank you for pointing out that vital piece on information captains of the bleedin obvious." 


	6. Date Day

Harry and Ron still couldn't believe Hermione and Draco were being friendly. How long had they been enemies? Five years now. In fact, the whole school was skeptical. Hermione and Draco were seen walking to classes together, laughing in the halls, and eating together. They had been seen in the library together studying for potions and even got kicked out for being to loud. One day, Harry was walking down the hall when he heard her voice calling down the hall. The voice from the person he hated more than Malfoy at the moment.  
"Harry? Harry!" She called after him. He whirled around and glared at her.  
"What?" He asked, contempt in his voice.  
"So, I hear Hermione and Draco are getting friendly..."  
"No thanks to you." He said.  
"Well, since you two aren't seeing each other anymore, do you think you may want to give us another go?"  
"Cho, get this through your thick head. I am not going to give up until I have her back. It's your fault this happened in the first place!" He said to her.  
"I needed to see if the feelings were still there." She said quietly.  
"Well then why didn't you ask?!?!" He yelled at her, before walking off. He was positively fuming. He stormed into the dorm room, and there was Hermione, sitting on the sofa, her long hair coming down around her face like a curtain. She looked up at the sound of him walking in.  
"Hello Harry." She said, cheerfully.  
"Well, this is a change." He said in response.  
"How are you?" She asked him.  
"I'm alright." The two were silent for a few moments.  
"Will you come for a walk with me?" He asked.  
"Ya, sure." The two walked out the front doors and out to the grounds. They walked over to their tree and sat down.  
"I need to talk to you about that night." He said.  
"What is there to say? Cho kissed you."  
"Exactly, she kissed me. I didn't want it Hermione. It happened. There was nothing I could do about it." He said, looking into her eyes.  
"I realize you didn't want it Harry. It's what you said to me afterwards. I understand I made you upset, but imagine how I felt?"  
"Hermione, I didn't mean what I said. I didn't want anything to happen with us. I still love you." Hermione looked at him.  
"I will always love you Harry. But I don't know what I would do if this happened again. You broke my heart."  
"And what about Draco? Do you think he will leave you heart un- broken?" He asked.  
"Nothing is happening with Draco and me."  
"Yet."  
"And if it does, then what? Are you going to kill him? Are you going to do what Cho did?"  
"Of course not, but I'm not going to give up on you Hermione."  
"Harry, I still want to be your friend. Maybe later on, we could try again."  
"Alright. As long as we stay friends. I don't want to loose you Hermione." He said to her. Hermione looked at him.  
"I will always be here for you Harry." She said. The two stood up.  
"Thanks for listening." He said to her. She bent up and kissed his cheek. He longed to kiss her, to wrap his arms around her and hold on to her forever. But as soon as she bent up to kiss his cheek, she had bent away and had started back up to the castle. Harry found a large rock and sat on it. He had lost her already.  
  
"I can't believe you're going out with Draco Malfoy." Ginny said to Hermione, who was standing in front of a mirror, combing out her hair. It was the day she was going out with Draco. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a p-jacket. She looked absolutely adorable.  
"I'm not going out with him. I'm just seeing him."  
"As apposed to blinding him???" She asked sarcastically. Hermione looked over at Ginny.  
"I know it's an unlikely pair, but we get along really well." She said to the girl, stretched out on her back, her red hair hanging over the edge of her bed."  
  
"Don't you remember the things he's said to you? She asked her in disbelief.  
"Yes, but he's not like that anymore. He was only saying those things because he didn't know what else to say to me."  
"Yes, but he was sooo attracted to Ron he made fun of his whole family?" Hermione looked at Ginny, who was stretched out on her back, hair hanging over the edge of the bed.  
"He's not like that anymore." She said to her. Ginny thought for a moment.  
"He's good looking, I'll give him that." The two girls laughed and Hermione went downstairs. Harry watched her as she came down to them. I cant believe I lost her. He thought to himself.  
"Well boy's, I'm off. I'll see you two later."  
"Bye Hermione." They said at the same time. They still couldn't believe it. Malfoy? Although, he had been leaving them alone since Hermione had started hanging out with him. She walked out the door and they saw him waiting for her. He helped her down the stair and the door swung shut.  
"So, are we here then today Harry?" Ron asked, looking into the fire. Harry pondered for a moment, and then jumped up.  
"Why the hell are we still here!?!" This made Ron jump. "I need to see what's happening!" The two raced out the common room and down to the yard. They stayed far behind, but not too far behind to see where the other two were going. Hermione and Draco walked into the Three Broomsticks, Ron and Harry hiding in a bush. The two inside ordered two butterbeers and sat right by the window. They talked for a while, and then Draco started telling a story.  
"So, were in Knockturn Ally, and this old wizard in front of us farts. And Uncle Eddie goes, 'Jesus Christ Draco, that guy just shit himself!' " Hermione started to laugh, but choked on her butterbeer instead. Draco was laughing and patting her back gently. Harry went to lunge out of the bushes, but Ron grabbed the neck of his sweater.  
"He's got it covered." He said.  
"That's the bit I'm worried about." Harry grumbled. The two of then watched as Hermione recovered and started to laugh again. Draco made her laugh all afternoon. Harry envied him.  
  
A couple of hours later, Hermione and Draco walked out and walked down the street. Draco slowly slid his hand into Hermione's and gave her a look to see if it was alright. She looked down, and then back up again, not pulling away. Harry's ears turned red.  
"She's got a right to be happy mate." Ron told Harry.  
"Yes, she does. But he doesn't. He's got perfection in the palm of his hand."  
  
Ron and Harry were sure to be back at the common room before Hermione. They were situated on the sofa in front of the fire when they heard footsteps, and their voices.  
"Thank you for today. I had a wonderful time." They heard Hermione say.  
"So, I'll see you tomorrow in potions?" Draco asked.  
"Yea, of course." Hermione spoke the password, and went to go in, but Draco didn't let go of her hand. She turned around, and he gave her a small kiss on the cheek.  
"Goodnight." He said to her, a big grin on his face.  
"Night." She said to him. She watched him walk away and went inside. 


	7. The Ball

November went by quickly for everybody at Hogwarts. All except Harry. People had started talking to him again, being as Hermione was friendly with him again. But he still had to endure her relationship with Draco. The two were walking to classes together, holding hands, and kissing each other's cheeks whenever they parted. He wanted that back more than anything. Besides having to endure watching it, he had to endure hearing about it as well. Everyone was talking about how the couple was so ironic they were perfect for each other. But not only that, whenever he walked into a room, everyone would go quiet, and give him these sorry glances before returning back to their conversations. One Friday night at dinner, Dumbledore stood up and the room went quiet.  
"Ladies and gentlemen. Next weekend, Hogwarts will be holding a ball for the sixth and seventh year students." The students were quiet, but there were exciting glances going everywhere around the room. Harry looked over at the Slytherin table, where Hermione was sitting with Draco, and saw him give her hand a quick squeeze. They looked at each other and nodded in agreement. That was inevitable. Dumbledore carried on with his speech.  
"I expect you all to be on your best behavior. Gentlemen, you will be required to wear your dress robes, ladies; you may wear dresses if you wish. You may bring someone in a lower year if you wish, but those that are not invited will not be allowed in. That is all. Bon Appetite!"  
  
As soon as Dumbledore sat down, the whole room erupted with excited noise. All except Harry and Ron.  
"Oh great." Ron said sarcastically. Another chance to embarrass ourselves Harry."  
"Yes, but were going."  
"Why." Ron whined.  
"Because, I'm still skeptical about him."  
"Oh Harry come on. Hermione knows what she's doing. If he wasn't treating her right, she'd dump him! She did to you!" Harry's face went red.  
"Sorry mate. Got a bit carried away. You know me. I get excited, and I don't stop..."  
"Like right now?"  
"Yeah." After the two fell silent. All they could hear was buzz about weather the prized couple (Draco and Hermione, for those of you who are like me, and wouldn't get it if I didn't explain it) were going together or not. He looked over, and Hermione was sitting with him, cross- legged on the bench, him holding her hand, and her laughing.  
"Oh they make such a cute couple!" Pavarti squealed, looking at the two.  
  
"Why do they keep staring at us?" Draco whispered in her ear.  
"I don't know." She answered. "Do you want to leave?" She asked him.  
"Ya, lets get out of here." He took her by the hand and led her out of the great hall, trying to attract as little attention as possible.  
  
Ginny was sitting with Ron and Harry when Lee Jordan came up to her.  
"Uh, Ginny, do you want to come with me next weekend? No okay, that's alright, I'll ask someone else..." He started to mutter. He began to walk away. "Stupid of me to ask really..."  
"Oi! Lee! Of course I want to come with you." She said to him. He whirled around with a big grin on his face.  
"Oh, that's great!" He said, coming over and giving her a big hug, taking her by surprise. He walked off, still muttering something.  
"He's so sweet!" Ginny exclaimed. Ron looked at her in disbelief.  
"Oh Ron, shut your gob before a fly flies into it!" She said, stealing his apple and taking a bite.  
"OI! That's mine!" He exclaimed, reaching for it. But before he knew it, he had slid off the bench and onto the floor. Everyone looked at him while his face reddened. Harry grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him off the floor.  
"Where's Hermione?" He asked. Ron looked over and saw that Draco and Hermione were missing. Ginny tried to get away inconspicuously, but Harry called out to her. She stopped dead in her tracks.  
"Yes Harry dearest?" She said with a sickly sweet voice.  
"Where are Hermione and Draco?"  
"See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil." She said, turning around to leave, but Harry caught up to her and caught her arm. Ginny whirled around.  
"Come on Harry, we need to have a chat." She said, this time grabbing his arm and leading him out of the great hall.  
  
"Harry, it's over with you and Hermione. She's moved on. Now you need to as well."  
"How can I move on if she doesn't know the truth?"  
"She does Harry. She's afraid of falling in love with you again though. And she's happy with Draco right now. He makes her feel safe. She really cares about him."  
"And she didn't care about me?" He asked anger in her voice.  
"Don't pull that Harry. She was crazy about you. Just wait, things will get better." She said, giving him a re-assuring pat on the arm. She walked off and up to the common room. He couldn't get over her, not even if he tried.  
  
That week went bye with joy. The Hermione and Draco craze still hadn't died down yet, but it was known the two were going.  
"It feels like were in a zoo!" Draco said to Hermione one day, leading her by the hand down a deserted hallway one day.  
"How many times do we have to tell people that yes, we are going to that ruddy ball?" She said. Draco looked at her fondly.  
"Do you still want to go tonight?" He asked her.  
"Oh yes. I already have my dress." She said with a proud look on her face.  
"I'm sure you're going to be perfect." He said.  
"Well, I had better go up and begin getting ready." She said to him.  
"You have three hours!" Draco exclaimed.  
"Do you have any idea how long it takes for a girl to get ready Draco?" She asked him with a smile on her face.  
"Not three bloody hours!"  
"I have to go, goodbye. I'll see you tonight, downstairs."  
"Aren't I going to meet you at your common room?" He asked her.  
"No, I want to meet you down there. I want it to be a surprise. Goodbye." She said, kissing his cheek, and running off. "Three hours?" Draco mumbled to himself as he made his way back to his common room.  
  
Harry and Ron were the only one's left down in the common room, waiting for Hermione. Harry's robes were a deep blue, the color of the night sky. Ron's were an emerald green, one's the twins had bought him. Harry paced around the room again.  
"You know, if you walk around enough, you might just make her go faster." Said Ron sarcastically, who was sitting on the sofa. Just then, Hermione appeared in the doorway. Both Harry and Ron were awe-struck. She was wearing a strapless, champaign coloured dress that had intricate bead work on the chest. Her shoes were clear, so all you could see were the little gems on them whenever a foot peaked out from underneath the dress. She was wearing teardrop earring and her necklace hung gracefully around her neck. Her hair was done up in a bun, with curls pouring out of it, and a butterfly off to the side. The glitter she had on her arms, chest and in her hair made her look like she was glowing.  
"Well, what do you think?" She asked them, giving a little curtsey.  
"Amazing." They both said at the same time. Hermione blushed.  
"Well, you two look amazing as well." She said, almost falling down the stairs in her heels. The two boys ran and caught her before she fell.  
"Will you two help me? I can't really get down the stairs easily in these." She said, looking at her shoes. The two offered her an arm, and she took one of each. With Ron and Harry escorting her, Hermione got down the stairs without falling. She was still being led by the two boys when they walked into the entrance hall. There was Draco, in a set of black dress robes. He was making his way over when he stopped. He looked at Hermione. He, like the other boys, was awe-struck. He finally looked into her eyes.  
"You're, stunning." He said finally. Hermione blushed again. She let go of their arms, and gave them both a kiss on the cheek.  
"Thank you." She said, before taking Draco's arm, and him leading her into the great hall. Her reception there was no different. All the girls had pretty dresses on, but none of then shone like Hermione did. The whole room went silent. Even the band stopped playing. Hermione gave Draco a glance and his face split into a grin. He was going out with the most beautiful girl in the school. Do something. She mouthed at Ginny, who was looking especially pretty in a light blue gown. Ginny signaled for the band to start up again and not far after, the silence from the crowd finished.  
"That was a tad bit awkward." She whispered to Draco.  
"I'll say. Every guy in here looked like they may have killed me to be where I am now." He said to her. He took her carefully manicured hand and kissed it gently.  
"Will you dance with me?" He asked with a cocky grin on his face.  
"Why yes, don't mind if I do." She answered. He led her out onto the dance floor. The two danced together for a while. Hermione and Ginny danced together for a while. During one of these times, Draco was standing by the wall, a glass of pumpkin juice in his hand. Harry made his way over to him.  
"Hi." Draco said to him.  
"Are you leading her on Malfoy?" Harry asked him.  
"Wonderful to see you too. Having fun?" Draco replied.  
"Because I don't want you to hurt her."  
"That's your job Potter. I care about her, more than I've cared about anything in a while." He said, watching her dance with Ginny.  
"She's beautiful." He added.  
"Is that why you're going out with her, because she's beautiful?" Harry asked him.  
"No Potter. That's not why I'm going out with her. You're starting to annoy me. Why don't you go snog your ex?" Harry went for Malfoy, by Ron dragged him away.  
"What would Hermione say if she saw you beating on her boyfriend eh Harry? Plus, he could kill you."  
"I don't care Ron, He's going to hurt her, and it makes me angry to see something she can't."  
"Well at this rate, you're never going to get her back. So stop being a prat, and come have some fun. Dance with Ginny or something." Harry and Ron walked back in and saw Hermione standing beside Draco again. She was significantly shorter this time though. Harry saw she was holding her shoes. With a wave of her wand, they disappeared. A slow song started, and the couple made their way out on the dance floor. Draco took one of Hermione's hands in his own, placed one delicately around her waist, while she put her other around his neck. She rested her head on his shoulder and shut her eyes. Draco whispered something in her ear that made her give a little chuckle. Harry sat down miserably for a few seconds, when Pavarti came over to him.  
"Why don't you just go talk to her?" She said to him.  
"What do I say?"  
"Tell her how you feel. Just cut in, she won't mind." She told him. Harry gave her a thankful look and walked over to where the two were dancing. Everybody's eyes turned to him.  
"Can I uh... cut in?" He asked. Draco looked at Hermione and she nodded. Draco gave her up reluctantly, and Harry put himself where he had been.  
"I need to know something." He told her.  
"Alright." She responded.  
"Were you happy with me, when we were together?"  
"I was extremely happy."  
"Then why aren't we together now?" He asked her.  
"Because I couldn't handle the thought of being with you anymore Harry. You broke my heart."  
"You know I didn't want that kiss from her." He said.  
"I know Harry. I just can't help the way I feel. And right now, I have feelings for Draco."  
"I don't want you to be with him."  
"I'm sorry. That's the way things are now Harry. Maybe, we could try again later. Right now, I need to distance myself from you, be with someone else for a while."  
"I don't want to be without you Hermione. I love you." He waited for something, but she just rested her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her.  
"Don't do this to me again." She whispered, a tear coming down her cheek. After the dance, she thanked Harry and walked over to Draco. She whispered something in his ear and he put his arm around her waist. The two walked outside into the cool air.  
  
"I have something for you." He said to her, as he led her to a bench in the courtyard. The two sat down and he got out a long box, tied with a little green ribbon from inside his robes.  
"What is it?" Hermione asked him.  
"Open it." He responded. Hermione tugged at the string and opened the box. In it was a long stemmed, glass rose. She picked it up and examined it. Inside the rose was a little note.  
"I made it for you." He said to her. "If I ever get injured, or sick, this rose will begin to wilt. If I die, (Hermione gasped) the rose will open up, and you will get the note inside." Hermione looked at the rose again.  
"What if it breaks? Will you die?" She asked him.  
"No. It is indestructible. Even if Hagrid stood on it, it wouldn't break. See?" he took the rose out of Hermione's hands and dropped it on the ground. He jumped on it, and it didn't break.  
"Not a scratch. I'm quite proud of it myself." He said to her.  
"It's...beautiful." She said to him. "Thank you."  
"I've been meaning to ask you something." She said to him.  
"What luv?"  
"Will you come home with me on Christmas? I know it's a bit short notice, but, I want you to meet my family." Draco looked down at her.  
"I would love to." He said looking at her. Hermione sat up and looked him in the eye.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Of course." She bent over and kissed his cheek.  
"Let's go back in eh?" He said, helping her up. The two walked in, but a fifth year, Colin Creevy stopped them.  
"How'd you get down here Colin?" Hermione asked. "You're in fifth year."  
"I'm with the school newsletter, so I get to take pictures. Can I have one of you two together?" Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione for Colin as a flash emitted from his camera.  
"Great, now I need one of you, Harry and Ron!" He said, taking Hermione's wrist and dragged her into the hall. He already had Harry and Ron waiting there. They both put their arms around Hermione's shoulder and smiled.  
  
The hall started to clear out around midnight. Draco walked Hermione back to her house and made his way back to his. He couldn't wait till Christmas break. 


	8. Meeting the Family

Disclaimer: I own Hermione's two older brothers, Kyle and Dominic. Oh, and I didn't remember if they said Hermione's mother's name, so I'm going to call her Julie. :)  
  
Draco was ecstatic. He didn't have to go home to the cold, unwelcoming Malfoy Manor. Hermione was just as excited as well. She couldn't wait to introduce him to her family. There was only one reservation in Draco's mind.  
"Two older brothers?" He said walking down the hall one day. "You never mentioned two older brothers before."  
"Oh, you'll be fine Draco. Kyle and Matt are both really protective though, so don't be upset if they don't like you at first."  
"Did they like Harry?" He asked her.  
"Yes, they did."  
"Shit."  
"Why shit?" She asked.  
"Because I am the exact opposite of Harry, my dear." He responded.  
"Don't worry baby, they'll only beat you if I ask them too. Or if you do something they don't like." Draco looked at her with wide open eyes.  
"I pray to god I don't make them angry then. You're slap in third year left a print for days." He grinned. Hermione's face went red as she laughed.  
Draco wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in to him. She put her arms around his waist and hugged him.  
"Holy Hannah you're short." Draco said, looking down at her.  
"Is there a problem with that sir?" She said, standing on her tip- toes to get closer to him.  
"Not at all." He said. She bent up and let her lips brush against his quickly. Even in that second, Draco felt his heart flutter. He smiled at her.  
"What did I do to deserve that then?" He asked.  
"You're you." She finished. She un-wrapped herself from him. "I will see you bright and early to catch the train tomorrow morning." She said to him. "Right, down in the Front Hall." "Right." She said as she walked off. Draco watched her disappear around the corner and went to his dorm to pack up.  
  
Hermione met Harry and Ron half-way to the common room. "Tell Kyle and Dom we said hi eh?" They asked her. "Of course." She responded. "We want you to open our gifts before you go though." Harry told her. "Alright, just let me run up and get yours." She said as they reached the door. She ran up and grabbed two boxes from under her bed. She bolted back down, and the two boys were already there, waiting for her. "Here you go." She said as she handed them their boxes. Ron opened his first. It was a silver ring with a little broom on it, and it had the letter K on it for Keeper. "Oh, thanks Hermione." He said, putting the ring on his index finger. Harry opened his next. It was also a silver ring, but instead, it had a snitch on it, with the letter S for Seeker. "It's great Hermione." He said, giving her a smile. She looked down. "Now you open yours." Ron commanded, handing her a small black box. She un- wrapped it and looked into it. There were little silver earrings, in the shapes of H's. "Oh thank you Ron, their lovely!" She said. She put them in her ears, while the two boys cringed. "Couldn't you have done that, away from us?" Ron asked indignantly. Hermione gave him a look and reached for Harry's gift. It too, was a little black box. She opened it and saw a little necklace, with the same emblem as her earrings. "Thank you Harry." She said, slipping it around her neck. "Uh, Hermione, there's one more." Ron said, as she was about to get up. "What?" She asked, surprised. "Here," Harry said, handing it to her. "It's from both of us." The package was bigger this time. She untied the ribbon and the fabric the thing was tied around came loose. She saw a leather bound book, encrusted with her name. She opened it up and saw a picture of them from their first year. As she flipped through the book, looking at pictures from the last six years. There were pictures of just Ron and Harry, she and Ron, She and Harry, and the three of them together. There were pictures of the ball a couple of nights before hand, Hermione in her dress, Harry and Ron on either side of her. There was one of just her and Harry. She stopped and looked at for a moment. A tear rolled down her face and landed on her sweater. She wiped it away quickly. "Thank you." She said to them both. She gave Ron a hug, and turned to Harry. He wrapped his arms around her like they did when they were still friends and she was sad, before they started seeing each other. She pulled away and looked at the two. "I've got to go. Thank you both. This means a lot." She said. "Have a happy Christmas." "You too Hermione." She walked upstairs and into her dorm room. She sat on her bed and flipped through the book again. There was a picture of when she and Harry were still seeing each other. He had his arm wrapped around her waist and she had her arms wrapped around his neck. She let another tear fall down her face before she shut the book, got changed and climb into bed.  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke up early and packed. She didn't bother to get changed. She was still in her pajama pants and sweater. She pulled a brush through her hair and put it up with a black elastic. She trudged down to the great hall with her trunk and carry-on bag. There he was. Draco was looking rather tiered, his hair sticking up everywhere and bags under his eyes. Hermione grinned and made his way over to him. "Morning glorious." She said to him. "Morning sunshine." He mumbled back, taking a hold of her hand. The two walked out and onto one of the carriages. They sat in comfortable silence until they got to the train. They were standing, waiting for their turn to go on, and Draco saw Hermione beginning to shiver. He wrapped her in his cloak, so they were pressed up together. Hermione started to warm up. She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. He smelled like a warm fire. "Let's go Hun." He said, leading her onto the train, carrying her bag for her. They found an empty compartment. They sat down together, but Hermione stretched out, her head on his lap. Draco rested his head against the window, and drifted into sleep. Not soon after, Hermione fell asleep as well.  
  
A couple of hours later, they were woken up by a tapping on the door, Draco with a start, Hermione slowly. She lifted her head off his lap and let her eye's adjust. It was the lady that always came around with the trolley. "Come on dears, time to get off, were at the station." She said as she popped to the next cart. "How did you sleep?" he asked groggily. "Alright, you?" She asked him. "I had a dream about you." He said with a grin on his face. "And what was it about?" "It was about me meeting your brothers. They beat the crap out of me. Hope it wasn't De JA Veau." Hermione grinned. "Don't worry, if anything's going to attack you, it'll be my cats." Draco laughed and put his arm around her waist, and she put hers around him. They got their luggage casually leaned against the barrier. They fell through, and there were crowds of people everywhere. Soon enough, Draco heard yells. "Hermione!" He heard two guys yell. He saw two rather tall young gentlemen running towards them. They caught Hermione in a hug, one lifting her off the ground. When he let her down, she walked back over to Draco. "Draco, this is Kyle." She said, pointing to the shorter one. (Not that he was short; he was at least 6'1''.) He had curly sandy-blond hair, and Hermione's nose, eyes and mouth. "And this is Dominic." He was a bit scarier. He was taller than Kyle. He had died his hair black, and he wore big combat boots. He had Hermione's nose, but his eyes were blue, not hazel, like hers. He was the one who had lifted Hermione off the ground. "Guy's, this is Draco." They both shook his hand. "Hi." They said to him. "Hermione love! How are you!?!" Draco heard a woman call. "Mum!" Hermione called to her. Draco saw Hermione in her mother. She was just a younger version. Hermione's mother gave her a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then, Draco saw her father coming up behind them all. "Dad!" Hermione called, as she gave him a hug. This was definitely where the brother's got their height from. He towered over everyone there. "Mum, dad, this is Draco. Draco, these are my parents." Draco shook her father's hand, and before he could give her mother a hand shake, he was folded in a hug. "So happy you could make it!" The little woman said. "Thank you for having me." He responded. "Anytime Mr. Malfoy! Anytime!" Her father boomed. Hermione's brothers took their trunks, while Draco and Hermione walked in front with her parents. "So, did you two sleep on the train?" She asked. "Did you eat? Are you too cold? Are..."  
"Mum, were alright, really." Hermione said, giving her mother's hand a squeeze. They talked as they walked out into the parking lot to their van and all the way to the house.  
  
They pulled into a driveway, and Draco looked at the house. He had always pictured Hermione in a flat, not in a house as grand as this. This house was surrounded by field, in the country. The freshly fallen snow had been un-touched accept the multitudes of dog prints. He turned back to the house. It was red-brick. The wrap around porch was painted white. There were two fir trees on either side of it. Before Draco could inspect any closer, he heard barking in the distance. Three dogs came bounding out of the field. There was a HUGE Irish wolfhound, a rather hairy old English sheep dog. "Oh my babies!" Hermione said, kneeling on the ground as the huge dogs jumped on her and started licking her face. She stood up and the wolf hound sat to one side of her and the sheep dog on the other side. She scratched their heads as she looked at Draco. "This is Tara." She said looking down at the hound, "And this is Lady." She said looking at the sheepdog. "Babies Hermione? Babies? They're more ruddy horses!" The family laughed at him. They all went inside, and just as they did, another herd came ripping down the hall. This time though, there were three cats and a Chihuahua. "Oh my babies!" She squealed again, sitting on the floor. The cats meowed, and rubbed up against her as she put them all. Draco looked at her and saw a girl he had never seen before. He had never seen her as happy as she was now. He grinned and helped her up. "I want a tour." He said to her. "Alright." She said. She kicked off her trainers, so did Draco, and led him through a hallway. She took his hand and led him into the living room. It was painted cream as well. It had beige carpets, two huge blue sofas and a lounger. It had a red-brick fireplace that gave off heat and a warm glow. She led him away and into the kitchen. It was painted a pear green and had a grey slate floor. The counters were black, and all of the appliances were stainless steel. There was a cherry wood table in the centre room, and over it, and ornate light. She took him into a study next. It was painted red and had cherry-wood floors. There was a fireplace in here as well. It too, was lit and giving off heat. This time, she brought him up a wooden staircase into another hallway. There were seven doors. She pointed to the first one. "That's Kyle's room." She said to him. "This is Dom's. You don't even want to know what's growing in there." She led him down a way. "This is mom and dad's room." She led him down a bit farther. "This is the bathroom. Extra towels under the cupboard." She led him down even farther. "This is my room." She said, stopping in front of a door. I'm pretty sure I tidied up before I left." She said with a grin. She opened the door and Draco looked in. There was a huge, raw-iron four poster bed in front of the window. There was white fabric flowing from the rim of the bed, and the walls were painted a soft yellow. The cream carpet felt soft on his feet. He looked over to her bed-side table and saw a plain lamp and a few picture frames. In one, there was a still picture of her, Ron and Harry. She was in the middle, the two making a Hermione sandwich, with huge grins on their faces. In the other, there was Harry and Ron in their Quidditch robes, giving her a thumb up. (This one was moving.) There were a group of calla- lilies in a vase that had a note in it. She flopped on her bed and opened it. Welcome home Hermione. (  
Love, Kyle and Matt. Hermione gave a little chuckle s she let the card stand and walked over to Draco, who was looking out her other window now. "Want to see your room?" She asked. "Sure." He answered. She led him out of her room and into his. It was a dark blue. There was a sleigh bed sitting under the window. The bureau stood off in a corner. There was also a fireplace in here. "This place is great." He said to her. "I'm glad you like it." The two sat together for a moment, when they heard someone calling from upstairs. "Come on you two! Lunch!" Kyle called. Draco and Hermione got up together and walked back down the grand staircase. Draco saw that the huge table had been set with fine china. There was steaming roast beef, potatoes, carrots, Yorkshire pudding and a gravy boat. They all sat down and began to eat. They carried on a friendly conversation till there were full bellies everywhere. "Thank you very much Mrs. Granger. That was wonderful." He said. "Oh, please, call me Julie!" She said, giving him a warm smile. They sat for a while longer, helped clean up the dishes and excused themselves.  
  
Draco and Hermione sat around in her room for a while, talking to each other and listening to music. At around 11:30, Draco said goodnight to Hermione. He walked back to his room and shut the door. As soon as he heard the door shut, Dominic jumped out of bed and tapped on Hermione's door. "Come in." She said softly. Dominic walked in and saw his little sister sitting on her bed, in her pajamas looking through the photo album. "Hi Dom." She said to him. "Hey." He said, sitting on the other end of the bed. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked in the most brotherly voice he could muster. "What do you mean?" She asked him. She was still staring at the picture of her and Harry. "What happened with Harry?" He said. Hermione broke down. "I loved him so much." She said. Dominic brought his sister into a hug as the tears fell down her face. "I know. But this Draco seems like a good guy. Of course if he isn't, I'll kick his ass..." Hermione laughed, and Dominic grinned. The two sat up for a long time, talking about what had happened so far that year. At 1:00, Dominic finally said good night and went back to his room. Hermione curled up under the covers, feeling incredibly confused. Why was she still upset about Harry when she was with Draco? Did she make the right decision? 


	9. First Kiss and a Chrismas Morning

DISCLAIMER: I own Emma  
  
Draco woke up, got changed and went downstairs the next morning. He walked into the living room and there were Dominic and Kyle, each on a sofa watching a game of football. (Football as in soccer.) They looked up at the sound of him walking into the room. Kyle turned off the T.V. and sat up. Dominic sat up as well.  
"Good morning. We have to talk to you."  
"Hermione is our little sister." Kyle said to him.  
"And we love her to death." Said Dominic after him.  
"You've made her happy again..." Kyle started.  
"But if you screw up..." Dominic continued.  
"We'll beat you." They finished together. Just then, Hermione came down the stairs, hair held back with two pens.  
"Morning gentlemen!" She said, cheerfully. Dominic and Kyle both lounged again and looked relaxed.  
"Morning Hermione!" The three called to her. Draco jumped up and went over to her. Hermione saw her brothers give a little laugh and she shot them a look. They stopped laughing immediately and their focus returned to the T.V. Draco followed Hermione into the kitchen. She poured him and herself a cup of coffee and they sat down on the table.  
"Never mind them," she said encouragingly. "They're just worried about me." Draco looked at Hermione with wide eyes.  
"Alright. Just, make sure I don't make you upset." He said, grinning. The two finished their coffee in silence and got dressed to go outside.  
  
The dogs bounded around the field and Hermione and Draco paced slowly. He took a hold of her hand, which was now buried in a mitten. She stopped for a moment to tie her laces, and Draco walked ahead a few paces. Suddenly, he felt a snowball hit the back of his head and drip down his back. He whirled around and there was Hermione, with another in her hand. This time she hit him square in the chest. Draco grinned and picked up a handful of snow. He chucked it at her, but he missed. She started to run the other way, laughing. Draco chased after her. She ran faster, but he caught up to her. He tackled her to the ground and landed beside her. She rolled on top of him and pinned him down.  
"What?" He asked her.  
"You're hair matches the snow." She said, still laughing. This time, he rolled on top of her. This was it. He bent down and kissed her. When she didn't resist, he kept going. He felt his heart pounding in his chest. She couldn't believe what was happening. Was she kissing Draco? Not that she hadn't kissed him before, but nothing this serious. She put her hands around his neck and kissed him harder. Draco was on the verge of a heart attack. He was making out with the one girl he had been absolutely bonkers about for the last five years. They kissed each other for a while until Hermione looked at her watch. She pulled away and looked at Draco. His hair was an absolute mess, and he had lippy all over his face. She gave Draco a spit wash, and helped him up.  
"Come on, Dom's leaving in 15 minutes." Hermione said, taking Draco's hand.  
"Way to kill the romance." Said Draco in return, taking her hand and getting up.  
"I'm sorry." She said, looking up at him. He kissed her again and put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
They walked into the house and through to the kitchen.  
"Talk about hat head Draco." Kyle said to him.  
"Yeah. Looks more like he's been electrocuted." Dominic said, also looking at him. Draco grinned and walked over to Hermione, who was now making tea on the counter. He put her hands on her hips and peered over her shoulder.  
"I can't wait to give you your gift tomorrow." He whispered in her ear.  
"I still have to wrap yours." She said to him. She put the kettle on the stove to let the water boil. She turned around and there he was. She tilted her head to the side and looked at him for a moment. He almost had nicer then eyes than Harry. Almost.  
"What?" He asked a puzzled look on his face.  
"I'm just looking at your eyes." She said to him.  
"And do you like what you see?" He asked her.  
"Yes. I do." She said. He grinned and kissed her before he remembered her brothers were in the room. He pulled away and grimaced. Hermione laughed and took his hand. She let go as the kettle started to whistle. Draco saw the brothers staring at him and turned around. He took the steaming cup Hermione held out to him as she wrapped hers in her cold hands. They walked into the living room.  
"They have a death wish for me." Draco said, warming his hands in the fire.  
"They do not, they just don't know you yet." She said, sipping her tea delicately.  
"That makes me feel better." He said sarcastically.  
  
That afternoon, Dominic drove the two of them to village for some of Hermione's last-minute shopping.  
"I'll pick you up at 8:00 alright?"  
"Alright, see you Dom." Hermione said, climbing out of the car.  
  
The two walked through the village, shop after shop, picking a few things up here and there. They were sitting in a coffee shop when a blond girl walked in and bee-lined to Hermione.  
"OHMIGOD HERMIONE! How are you? I haven't seen you in the longest time! What have you been up to?" The girl said in one breath, throwing her arms around Hermione. Hermione greeted her, and after the girl finally let go, Hermione introduced her to Draco.  
"Emma, this is Draco, Draco, this is Emma." Draco gave her a polite smile and turned back to Hermione.  
"What time are you out till?" Hermione asked Emma.  
"Oh, I have till 9:00, you?"  
"Oh, Dom's coming in, five minutes. SOO sorry we don't have time to catch up." She said, sarcasm in her voice. Clearly, Draco was the only one that caught this, because the girl gave Hermione another hug and left.  
"She is so bloody annoying." Hermione said, walking back out onto the street to wait for Dominic.  
"I thought she was rather nice." Draco said in response. "Very happy person."  
"Yes, and can you imagine that happy of a person on your soccer team all summer, thinking she was your friend and calling you non-stop?" She asked. Draco chuckled and put his arm around her.  
"You know you love the attention." He said to her. She gave him a playful punch and Dominic drove up to them. They climbed in and when they got home, sat in front of the fire for a while, with the two dogs and three cats.  
  
They went to bed early that night. Tomorrow was Christmas morning.  
  
Dominic was the first up in the morning. He was the kid in the family. He was the one jumping on people, waking them all up. They all gathered downstairs at 7:00 in the morning. Mr. Granger was sitting in the chair, Hermione and Draco on one sofa, Kyle on other and Dominic on the floor, handing out the gifts. From Draco, Hermione received a picture of the two of them at the ball in a jewel encrusted picture frame. From her parents, she received a ring, with her name engraved on the inside. From Dominic, she received a copy of her favorite book in hard cover, To Kill a Mockingbird, by Harper Lee. Kyle gave her a book of inspiring quotes from famous people. To Draco, she gave a silver chain that he put over his head immediately. She bought Dominic a new CD player. She gave Kyle a new DVD player, and to her parents she gave a blender. Mr. and Mrs. Granger walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner. The other four started cleaning up the mountains of paper and ribbon from the gifts, that the animals were now playing in.  
  
After dinner, Draco and Hermione went up to her room and sat with each other for a while. He was lying down, back on the floor, Hermione lying at the foot of her bed, belly down and her arms folded under her chin. "Do you miss your family?" She asked him. "No. I hate it at that house." "Why?" "It's always cold. And, I hate my father." "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. Draco thought about his answer for a moment before he answered. "It's just that, he's so forceful, and pessimistic. Nothing good happens when he's around." "Why do you go back?" She asked him after a few moments silence. "Because my mother ends up getting hurt when he doesn't know where I am." The two sat in silence for a while, and finally went to bed. They were going back to Hogwarts the next morning. 


	10. The Awful Return

This is a short one folks, but it's important. I hope you enjoy!  
  
The two woke up early the next morning to catch the train. Hermione said goodbye to her brother and parents at the barrier. Mrs. Granger kissed Draco on the cheek when he thanked her for taking him in for the week. The brothers shook his hand and watched the two board the train. They found a compartment by themselves, and slept the whole way back. When they got off the train, they got into a cart that brought them through the gates of Hogwarts. When the got out, Draco took Hermione's hand, and was about to lead her back into the castle when he heard a cool voice behind him.  
"So good to see you son. Sorry to miss you over Christmas. And what is this? You with Miss Granger? I believe we need to have a talk boy." Lucius Malfoy said to Draco. The couple stopped dead in their tracks and turned around.  
"Hello Father." Draco said to him.  
"Come boy, without her." He said, looking at Hermione.  
"I'm not letting you go without me." She said, taking a tighter grip on his hand and giving him a defiant look.  
"This is something he and I have to sort out. I don't want you in the middle of it." He said, looking into her eyes.  
"You're not going without me." She said again.  
"I'll be alright. I love you." He said, kissing her and letting go of her hand. She stood still for a moment, looking at him and finally turned around and walked back up to the castle. He followed his father into the woods.  
"What on earth do you think you're doing? A mudblood? THAT mudblood?"  
"Don't call her that." He said, looking at his father angrily.  
"I will call her what I want boy. Don't talk back to me like that. Do you have any idea what the Dark Lord would do to us if he found out one of his most faithful servants son's was seeing a mudblood?"  
"I don't care. He can do whatever he likes to you." After Draco said that, his father punched him and his lip began to bleed.  
"You will leave her Draco."  
"Or what?" He asked defiantly, wiping the blood off his face.  
"Or I will have her killed." His father said maliciously.  
"You wouldn't dare." Draco said through his teeth. Lucius took Draco by the neck of his robes.  
"I wouldn't hesitate to kill you, why would I think twice about killing her? You have until tomorrow night Draco. If it's not done by then, I will see to it that she is killed." With that, Lucius disappeared into the dark woods. Draco wiped away the blood that was still trickling down his chin. What was he going to do?  
  
Hermione was up all night. Harry and Ron were still at the Burrow, they would be back the next day. What was going on with Draco? Was he alright? What had his father said? She walked back to her room and looked over to her rose. A corner of one of the pedals of the rose was beginning to wilt. He was hurt. She grabbed the rose to make sure she wasn't seeing anything, and she wasn't. She ran down o his common room and spoke the password. He had given it to her a while ago. There was no one in the icy common room, so she began to yell.  
"Draco! DRACO!" and sure enough, he came running down the stairs.  
"Hermione! What are you doing here?" He said, coming over to her.  
"The rose was wilting, and I was worried about you. Did he hit you?" She said, seeing the cut at the side of his mouth. He wrapped her in his arms.  
"Hermione, we can't see each other anymore." He said.  
"What? I don't understand. Is it because of him?" She asked, meaning his father. "You're going to let him tear us apart like that."  
"Hermione, he's going to kill us if we don't stop being together." She pulled away and looked into his eyes. "I don't want anything to happen to you." He finished. She stood there for a moment in shock. He walked over to her and put his arms around her again. The two stood there together, holding each other.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered to her. They stayed with each other for a while, until Hermione finally pulled away.  
"I will always love you." He said as she walked out the door. Hermione made her way back to the common room like a zombie. Draco was the only thing keeping her from feeling for Harry anymore. He made her feel special, and now that was over. He kept her from being alone and vulnerable. What was happening? 


	11. Regret?

Another shorty, but this is the second last chapter! YAY!  
  
No one could believe Hermione and Draco had broken up. Ginny, Harry and Ron all about killed him before Hermione had explained the circumstances.  
"It was bound to happen." Hermione said to Ginny when the two were alone in their dorm room.  
"Why do you say that?" Ginny asked.  
"Because I still have feeling for Harry." Ginny froze in mid air.  
"Hermione, he's bonker's about you! Why aren't you going out with him?"  
"I'm not ready Gin. I'm scared of getting hurt again."  
"Do you honestly think he wouldn't jump off a bridge and kill himself before hurting you intentionally?"   
  
Those next four months were hell for Draco. He saw Hermione everywhere now. And she was always with Ron and Harry, who shot him looks whenever they had the chance. She was the only thing he concentrated on in class. He was incredibly jealous of everyone that got to talk to her. All he wanted to do when he saw her was take her in his arms and hold onto her forever. But he had lost her. She would give him a quick smile whenever she saw him or a glance during classes. He lived for those things little now.  
  
Hermione was having a better time than Draco though. She and Harry were getting along like they were before they started going out. Although, Harry still had every ounce of feeling left for her. One spring morning, the two decided to go for a walk together.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" She asked him, who was lost in thought.  
"About you." He responded. "About that whole mess I got into with she-who-must-not-be-named." (Cho.) Hermione grinned. Harry saw her begin to shiver as the breeze came past.  
"Here." He said, taking off his black hooded sweater and handing it to her.  
"Thanks." She said appreciatively, pulling the baggy sweater over her head and thrusting her hands into the large pocket at the front. With him being so much taller than her, it came down to her knees. It smelled like him.  
"What are you doing this summer?" He asked her.  
"Oh, I don't know. Dominic made me promise to come home for a while. I'll spend some time there and then meet you and Ron at the Burrow I suppose." Harry nodded.  
"Do you ever think of what might have happened?" He asked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"If we had never met." The two were silent for a moment.  
"I don't know really. I mean, we wouldn't know the difference, would we? But I wouldn't change it for anything." She replied slowly.  
"Na, me neither. I'd have probably murdered myself if I hadn't come to Hogwarts." Hermione grinned.  
"Do you ever stop to think what might have happened with you and Cho if I hadn't have come into the picture?" She asked eyes on the ground.  
"No, I don't." He began. "Because if it hadn't been for you, I would have never realized how much I was giving up for her." The two walked along in silence for a while, but not an uncomfortable silence. They headed back up to the castle, and Hermione knew she had made a mistake in letting him get away.  
  
Draco couldn't help himself any longer; he had to talk to her. He needed her to know he still cared. Did she still care? He saw her walk into the castle with Harry. He made his way over and stopped in front of them.  
"Uh, Hermione, can I, uh, talk to you?" Harry looked at her as he walked away from them and up to the common room.  
Draco walked with Hermione back outside and the two sat on the stone steps. "What's the matter?" She asked, her hands wrapped in the arms of the sweater.  
"I never wanted anything to happen to us." He told her.  
"Draco, you don't have to say anything. I understand."  
"No, I need to get this out." He said, getting up and stating to pace.  
"You need to know that I still like you, but I understand that you need to move on. So I won't be angry if you and Harry start seeing each other again." Hermione looked at him in surprise.  
"What on earth are you talking about? Me and Harry?" Well, it's obvious isn't it? He's mad about you, and you like him. So there's no point in keeping it inside the two of you."  
"Draco, there's nothing going on with Harry and I."  
"Would it be a bad thing if there was?" He asked her. She laid her head down on her knees, her arms wrapped around her legs.  
"I want us to stay friends." She said to him after a while.  
"Me too." He responded. "So, there's nothing awkward now?" She asked. "Well, it'll get better." The two sat in more silence before they walked back up to the castle together. Draco watched as she waved goodbye and walked up to the one guy he envied the most. 


	12. The Reunion

June passed by with exams and unusually chilly weather. Harry had a plan of how to get Hermione back though. The Friday before the ride home, Harry walked down to Dumbledore's office and waited patiently for him to come down. Harry thought about what he was just about to do. Was he mad? He heard the grating of the stairs as Dumbledore slowly descended.  
"Ah, Mr. Potter. How can I help you on this fine afternoon?" He asked as he walked into the hall.  
"I need you to do me a favour professor." Harry said getting up.  
"And what is this favour?" He asked.  
"It has to do with Hermione..."   
That night during dinner, Harry was antsy.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ron asked him finally.  
"Nothing. I'm fine." He said, looking over the heads of the other students and at Dumbledore. The old man looked at him with a kind eye. Harry sat back down and let out a long sigh.  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Hermione asked with a concerned look. But before he could answer, Dumbledore stood up and the whole room hushed.  
"Alright ladies and gentlemen. I have an announcement to make. We will be having one last dance before you leave this year on Saturday night." The same thing happened as it did on Christmas. Excited eyes were flying everywhere, but the students did not make a sound.  
"This will be casual, no need to dress up, although feel free. All years are invited. That is all. Goodnight." He looked at Harry with a grin on his face and a salute before he sat down in his huge chair. The whole room lit up with conversation again as they all filed out of the big doors. Ginny and Hermione were walking ahead of the other two. Harry caught up to them and tapped Ginny on the shoulder.  
"Can I talk to you Gin?" He asked.  
"Yeah, sure." She replied. "I'll see you up in the common room." She said to Hermione as Harry dragged her to the side.  
"What's up?" She asked, shoving her hands into her pockets.  
"I need your help with something."  
"Sure."  
"I need you to make sure Hermione's there at the end of the dance tomorrow night."  
"Yeah, sure. Why?"  
"Listen. I was the one who asked Dumbledore to hold this dance. All I need to know is that Hermione is going to be there." He explained his plan to her and she almost had a heart attack.  
"OH MY GOD! That is the sweetest thing in the world. I'm going to make her promise she'll be there." Ginny ran all the way to the Gryffindor house and up to her room. Tomorrow night was going to be super.   
"So, are you going to go tonight?" Ginny asked Hermione. It was three o'clock in the afternoon. Ginny was getting ready. Lee had asked her to go with him again. She was wearing a white skirt and a pink tank top. She looked absolutely adorable.  
"No, I'm not feeling to social at the moment." She replied. Hermione was curled up on her bed, wearing Harry's sweater.  
"Oh come on Hermione. You have to come! It's our last night here." Ginny said with pleading eyes.  
"Ginny..." She said with a moan.  
"Come on. Do it for me. Pleeeeease?" She said with her little face.  
"Maybe." Ginny kept on looking at her.  
"Perhaps." Ginny kept on looking at her.  
"FINE! I'll make an appearance. But only for the last while." "Promise?"  
"I promise." "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! This is going to be great!" Ginny gave a squeal of delight as she gave Hermione a hug. She bounced down the stairs and into the great hall. When she got there, she ran into Harry and Ron. "She's coming! OHMIGOD SHE'S COMING! I AM SOOOOO EXCITED! YAY!" "So, she said she was coming down?" Harry asked. "YES! I AM SOOO EXCITED! HOLY COW! IM GONNA HAVE AN ANURISM!" She said, running into the hall. "What the hell is she on about?" Ron asked. "Why am I always left out of these things?" Ron kept muttering to himself as they walked through to the hall. There was a live band and bright, multi-coloured lights shooting everywhere.  
  
The dance finally started and all was going well. But Hermione hadn't come down. In the middle of the dance, there was still no Hermione. Near the end, Ginny found Harry in the crowd of people. "Do you want me to go get her?" She asked him, a worried look on her face. Harry contemplated for a moment. "Mo, she said she would be here. She'll come." And sure enough, in came Hermione. She was wearing a pair of jeans and Harry's huge sweater. She had on a pair of slippers in the shape of caterpillars and her hair was stuck up with an assortment of pens and pencils. "Go." Harry said to Ginny, pointing her towards the stage. When she got there, Ginny whispered into a guys ear and all the lights came on and the music stopped. Everyone looked around and saw Harry making his way to Hermione. "What's going on?" She whispered when he reached her. "I need to tell you something." He said, taking her hand. Ginny gave a hand signal to the band and they started to play.  
  
The grey ceiling on the earth  
  
Well it's lasted for a while  
  
Take my thoughts for what they're worth  
  
I've been acting like a child  
  
Your opinion what is that  
  
It's just a different point of view, oh...  
  
"Hermione, without you, I'm lost without a reason. I don't want to be lost anymore. I know I don't deserve you, but I care about you more than anything. Without you, nothing is as exciting as it used to be. The sun doesn't shine as brightly, and potions is even less bearable." Hermione chuckled and grinned at him. He placed his hands on her hips and put his forehead down to hers.  
  
"Will you give me another chance?" He asked. She closed her eyes.  
  
What else what else can I do  
  
I said I'm sorry yeah I'm sorry  
  
I said I'm sorry but what for?  
  
If I hurt you then I hate myself  
  
Don't wanna hate myself, don't wanna hurt you  
  
Why do you choose your pain if you only knew  
  
How much I love you (love you)  
  
"Harry, I want nothing more than to be with you forever." She said, throwing her arms around his neck and beginning to cry. Harry let out a sigh of relief as he put his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. The two stood together in each other's arms as the rest of the song played through.  
  
I wont be your winter  
  
And I wont be anyone's excuse to cry  
  
We cant be forgiven  
  
And I will be here  
  
Old picture on the shelf  
  
Its been there for a while  
  
A frozen image of ourselves  
  
We were acting like a child  
  
Innocence in a trance  
  
A dance that lasted for a while  
  
You read my eyes just like a diary  
  
Oh remember please remember  
  
Harry was just glad to have his girl back. She knew him better than anyone. All eyes were on them, but it felt like it was only those two in the room. Draco was standing at the back of the room, trying to look happy.  
  
Well I'm not a beggar but once more  
  
If I hurt you then I hate myself  
  
I don't want to hate myself don't want to hurt you  
  
Why do you choose that pain  
  
if only you knew how much I love you (love you)  
  
There wasn't a dry female eye in the room. Even McGonagall was welling up a bit. Although, Cho was in tears at the prosper of losing Harry again to the same girl.  
  
I wont be your winter  
  
And I wont be anyone's excuse to cry  
  
And we cant be forgiven  
  
And I will be here  
  
"Are you sure you want me back?" Hermione asked, gazing into his beautiful green eyes.  
  
"I've never been so sure of anything in my life." He said, bending down to kiss her.  
  
And that's the end guys! That's the story. I'm thinking about writing a sequel so if you liked this one, you'll R and R, telling me to do the other one! I hope you enjoyed it! I love you all!!! ( 


End file.
